


A New Wrinkle

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Wrinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 200

"What," Qui-Gon asked, "are you doing?"

Mace looked at him steadily for a moment, as if to say that it should be obvious. And it was; Mace was ironing a set of Jedi robes.

_Qui-Gon's_ robes, to be specific.

"Let me put it a different way," Qui-Gon said. " _Why_ are you ironing my robes?"

"You have a meeting with the Council."

"Yes. I know." And Mace wanted him to look his best. It was, Qui-Gon had to admit, sort of cute, the way he was trying to take care of him. Except ...

"Did you have to use so much starch?"


End file.
